I Hope This Doesn't Stay In Vegas
by Not An Infant
Summary: you'll see why I put up the title ir you read it. From the Las Vegas episode.


**Title: I Hope This Doesn't Stay in Vegas!**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: exactly what the title says!**

**A/N: I don't even remember the title of the episode, but the moment someone says, "Las Vegas scene," you all know what they're talking about. I find that SO funny. "Yeah, it's that scene with the black Vegas dress..." "Oh yeah, that one!"**

**Disclaimer: The only bones I own are the leftover bones from the salmon I had for dinner. Other than that...nah.**

I should have just pulled out my gun and shot myself right then and there. The size of that guy should have been enough to send my sorry ass out of Las Vegas. But I stayed, because I knew that doing either of those things would put Bones in danger.

So here I am, getting whipped speechless by Man-zilla in front of bloodthirsty strangers in a nightclub. This is not how I planned to die, and certainly not so son. _Well, you see Parker, your dad was stupid enough to go undercover as a cocky fighter and instead got his head busted open._

And then I'm on the floor, and I hear Bones telling me to stay there WHAT? She is giving Abiyoyo over here permission to murder me while throwing out a bunch of squinty-expressions that I know nothing about. Please, God, wake her up, please strike the lightning of Logic at her or something, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE---

then I'm being pulled up and then I'm in a damn HEADLOCK and she's _still TALKING!!!! _Someone just kill me right now. Oh, wait, someone's already doing that for me. Wonder how Bones seems to NOT NOTICE.

Finally, after I beg her to speak English, she yells:

"Lower back above his right kidney!!!!"

There we go! That wasn't so hard, was it? i don't have time to tell her off, so I get him where she wants, and I hit it 5 times before round punching him into a daze. For a split second I send a thank you to God for giving me the best woman that ever walked the face of this Earth before she yells again, "Give him your moulin move!" (**A/N: I actually don't know what she says there. Sorry.)**

I feel sort of cocky when I get into my "kick-ass" mode, or "alpha male" mode, as Bones calls it. I punch the guy in the face a few times before getting a hot sock in the jaw, and it's sending the little (my ass) bastard to the floor, knocked out cold.

For a few seconds, nobody moves. My adrenaline is erased, leaving only drowsy pain. Then the announcer lifts my arm into the air, looking as shocked as everyone fells. Then the boos fill my ears, but I am so dizzy and exhausted that the boos sound distant, and I feel their voices more than I hear them. I see everything through a moving glass. The floor is tilting to the side. I know I'm going to collapse.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a flash of red clouds up my vision, and one second later I'm being squeezed by a warm figure who smells like praline. Instinctively I wrap only tired arms around her. Funny, my bruises don't feel so bad anymore. With other women, the hug were usually to comfort _them._ But with Bones, it's either a mutual thing or me. I can't let go once I hold on. So I tighten my hold on her, letting go of my strength. She's not loosening her hold anytime soon, and I bury my face in her hair, so lost in her scent, that I don't even notice when she pulls her head back. My eyes are drifting close until I feel her lips against mine. The urgency in the force she;s putting on my mouth makes it clear that she's not acting anymore.

She tastes like salt and feels like oil, and when she opens her mouth to me, I'm tasting warm dark chocolate expresso. My head is tingling, my neck is tingling--hell, even my lips are tingling, and that little thing down there is tingling as well. When I put my hand to her cheek and feel tears between my fingers. My chest tears a little--I never want her to cry--and I grip her a little tighter.

I realize that my partner has finally fallen hard for me. For years, I've been helplessly and hopelessly in love with someone I could only dream of coming this close to. And here now, she is kissing me like we're at the altar. I try not to envision what may never happen, but for now I'm just glad that she feels just as hopelessly in love with me as I am with her.

And then, as quickly as the moment is there, it's over. Her phone rings and she break her lips away to answer it, moving her free arm to support me as we walk off the ring. She isn't looking at me, but her fingers are stroking my arm, that's slung over her shoulder.

I touch my lips in wonder.

A/N: I always imagined something like this happening. Thank goodness for

FANFICTION right? R & R please!

.


End file.
